The Legend of Zelda: Afterthoughts
by MastersOfTheBlade
Summary: Uh...well...this was kinda a spur of the moment thing we wrote quickly, really random though!


The Legend of Zelda: Afterthoughts...  
  
Disclaimer: Ok everybody, we don't own Zelda BLAH BLAH BLAH you get the point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Zelda!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Rules!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Russ: Hi again everybody! I'm here with my special guest star Anthony or Antman!! Hal isn't here at the time so.yeah!  
  
Ant: The above introduction is incorrect, as I am the Dark Overlord of all!!! *loud maniacal laughter*  
  
Russ: Right, anyway it's late! Were BORED!!! So now I hope you will all read what strange things could happen after Zelda!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ant: Just so y'all know I'm the narrator! It's now Link and Zelda's Wedding, although they both aren't sure if they actually love each other.  
  
Link: Navi, do you think marrying Zelda is a good idea?  
  
Navi: What, am I supposed to know the answer to everything? I helped you out throughout Ocarina of Time, for Christ's sake. All I'm really supposed to do anyway is say things like 'hey' 'look' and 'listen'. To annoy the players!!  
  
Link: Navi, did you take your medication today?  
  
Navi: MEDICATION?!?! What the hell do you think I am?? Some drug addict!?!?! *smokes*  
  
Zelda: *comes in with barely anything on* What's happening in here?  
  
Link: Navi's off her medication!!!!!  
  
Zelda: OMIGOD!! Do you remember what happened last time?!?!  
  
Ant: OOOH OOOH A FLASHBACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback (duh)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelda: Navi, did you take your medicine this morning?  
  
Navi: WHAT!?!?!?! *Fuming* I don't need no *this word is unsuitable for placement in this fanfic*-ing medicine!?!? What, do you think I'm a nut!?!?!  
  
*Many nods from nearby people*  
  
Link: Navi, calm down! Do you want me to get the net?  
  
Navi: NET!!!! You ain't getting me in no god damn net!!! *Lights castle on fire* HAA HAA HAA!  
  
Link: THAT'S IT!!! I'M GETTING THE NET!!!  
  
Navi: OH NO YOU AIN'T *wand lights up and goes BOOM!!!*  
  
Zelda: Uh oh! What did she do?  
  
Navi: HA!!! I'VE SENT CANADA TO JUPITER!  
  
*Nearby people cheer*  
  
Link: *sneaks up on Navi and nets her* Gotcha little bugger!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link: Yeah, I remember. I'll call the swat team and get the net.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
SWAT team captain: Shoot to kill boys!!!  
  
*Gunfire*  
  
SWAT team captain: Okay, throw the bullet-riddled corpse into the trunk as unceremoniously as possible.  
  
*Team carries out orders*  
  
Link: Okay...  
  
Zelda: Right..  
  
Ant: "Go go Power Rangers!". Um oops. back to the story.  
  
Zelda: So, Link, I guess we'd better get ready..  
  
Link: Yup.  
  
*Awkward silence*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later at altar*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Priest: So do any of you UNHOLY, SATANIC.. I mean, FINE PEOPLE, object to the EVIL. uh HOLY, yeah that's right, joining of these two DEMONIC, SINNING, I mean young, happy children of the Lord?  
  
Vladamir the Goron: *obviously drunk as a skunk* ME! ME!  
  
Priest: May I be so kind as to ask why?  
  
Vlad: Because... of Link's green hat!!! Ha, ha, ha!!! *Hiccups and then falls over* April showers bring me blue oranges from. *passes out*  
  
Other Gorons: *also drunk* HA! Green hat!  
  
Link: I knew we shouldn't have given out free Coronas.  
  
Zelda: No one would have come otherwise.  
  
Link: Oh, yeah. Forgot!  
  
Priest: So, taking into account the completely nonreliable opinions of these drunk idiots, do you change your minds...? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter One~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Russ: ..wow...that was interesting Ant..  
  
Ant: Yup! Wasn't it great!?!?!  
  
Russ: Yeah.. I hope everyone is how do I say 'ready' for another chapter like that!  
  
Link: R&R People!!!  
  
Vlad: Yup! Now let's find those drug dealing monkeys and ask for more 'o' them blue oranges.. 


End file.
